Stained With Terror and Dark Persecution
by russianwinter013
Summary: The long-awaited explanation of Nightwish's past.
1. Grim Introductions

**Hello! Here is my story explaining Nightwish's past (the OC from my other story Nameless, for all of you who did not read it or have no clue what is is that I am talking about). A lot of you have been wanting more information on Nightwish, such as who she is, her past, et cetera. So, here you are.**

**I would like to think that there is no one person who requested this, but I am giving credit to _Guestpersonanonymous _for finally giving me the inspiration for this...and somewhere to start.**

**Eh...enough of my rambling. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>We will begin with the beginning.<em>

_The start._

_The thing that changed my life...whatever you want to call it; I do not really care._

_Now, I know you may not know who I am, what I am, or even what this story is about. But I do have one thing to tell you: you do not want to miss a single word of this. I am not repeating myself, not even if you ask in your sweetest voice that will be used futilely to get one my good side. And I do not have one._

_Well...I guess I will get started, then. I have places to be, things to do, and I do not wish to waste my time trying to get you to understand what it is that I am about to tell you._

_Honestly, I am just about sick of this. Having to constantly explain myself to you idiots because you all are too indolent to put your useless minds to work and figure out something that would help strengthen your already weak mind._

_Fine, fine. Enough about how useless you are. On with my story._

* * *

><p>"Nightwish, how many times have I told you to <em>stop <em>doing that?"

"Aw, but Blackstorm. I am bored!"

The black mech glared down at his younger charge. "I do not care if you are bored, if we get caught, I am not going to be happy. Now get down."

"Fine." The small purple youngling jumped from her perch on the windowsill, landing gracefully on her pedes.

Blackstorm grabbed her servo, yanking her closer to him as he peered around the corner of the alleyway they were in, his wings flared to take in as much data as possible.

"Blackstorm, I am hungry." The youngling crossed her petite servos, her optics flashing.

"Do you think I do not know that?" the elder snarled. "What do you think I am trying to do?"

The little femme groaned. "But you are taking forever!" She looked up to where her brother stood only to find he was no longer there. "Blackstorm?"

A noise sounded nearby, and she looked around the corner of the alley. A grin appeared on her faceplates as she recognized what was happening, her small body shaking in anticipation.

Blackstorm stood lingering in the shadows behind a vendor mech, his sharp extended dentia bared in his signature eerie grin as his clawed servos held in a position that would encase the unsuspecting salesmech's neck at the moment where he would least expect it.

He glanced back at her, his optics flashing in the dim light, before nodding. _You will get food, my dear._

"Hey!"

The matte black Vocian turned to be blinded by light. A tall mech, one sporting the Enforcer symbols, had his servo transformed into a gun that was pointed at the vendor, not Blackstorm.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I remember that. Blackstorm was acquiring fuel for us, only to be stopped by that irritating know-it-all Enforcer. <em>

_That Enforcer was a complete and total glitch._

_Did he not realize that he was supposedly "arresting" a vendor that worked on the black market? If he arrested that one vendor, then he might as well have arrested the rest of them. _

_Unfortunately, he was only one mech, and he was stupid enough to threaten one of the protected vendors._

_I swear, law enforcement methods are becoming weaker and more idiotic by the orn. _

_No wonder that Enforcer was terminated so brutally._

* * *

><p>"Wha' do ya think yer doin'?" the vendor demanded as the Enforcer approached him. He clearly had no ranged or close weapons and did not want to die.<p>

"You are under arrest for the possession of illegal contraband." The Enforcer's voice was a deep yet young-sounding growl, echoing clearly throughout the sales market.

"There ain't no reason fer ya ta be arrestin' me." The vendor motioned wildly with his scarred servos. "I ain't the only one here sellin' contraband."

"Yet you are the only one with it on full display." With a sweep of a lean yet powerful servo, the law enforcer motioned to the large clear canisters of high-grade Energon clearly laced with copper sulfate and Tox-En enriched with iron oxide and green rust.

"Hey, it ain't mah fault if the folk 'round here like this kind o' stuff. Ah don't complain; Ah jus' sell it." The salesmech crossed his servos.

They were both oblivious to the enormous Seeker lurking behind them, one that was slipping canisters of low-grade and clean Energon into his subspace.

The little femme grinned.

During all the commotion, a mech even larger than Blackstorm appeared behind the oblivious Enforcer, his dark crimson optics burning with pure and unadulterated sadistic fury and ill intent. With one swift movement, the large mech grasped the other mech by the collar, lifting him high.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Enforcer demanded, a growl seeping into his voice, both from his vocalizer and his engine. "Put me down! I can arrest you for harassing an officer of the law!"

"Go ahead and try, little mech." The colossal mech narrowed his optics. "I've got more life sentences than your puny lifespan doubled." His gaze drifted over to the vendor. "You alright, Skidmark?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine." The vendor seemed nervous and skittered behind the futile safety of his Energon cart.

The femme, who was watching this all with a sort of morbid fascination, did not notice the lone mech sneaking up on her.

She screamed as two large hands wrapped around her, pulling her back and muffling her cries. Darkness covered her optics, and she did not notice her brother turn his attention to the alley with a dangerous focus.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A cracked and gravelly voice sounded in her audio. "A little sparkling, wandering alone in a dark alleyway. What are you doing here, little femme?"

She screamed once more against her gag, ineffectively attempting to knee her attacker to at least _try _and cause a little damage.

"Ah, ah, ah. That is no way to treat your rescuer." The grip tightened so much that her processor swam.

_No, no, no! Let me go! Blackstorm, help me! _She struggled in the iron grasp, feeling her armor warp and tear but caring little of her physical appearance, so much as she somehow broke free and escaped back into the cold strength that was her brother.

Suddenly, the grip around her loosened and something warm splashed against her body as the blindfold was torn away. She gasped, cycling air throughout her ventilation systems, relieved.

Blackstorm and the enormous mech from the trade plaza stood there. The mammoth mech stooped and picked her up as her brother approached the older mech with pure and raging homicidal intent blazing in his optics. She could not help but watch.

Blackstorm's mouthplates were curled in a snarl, exposing his razor dentia, as he threw the mech who had attacked her against the wall, cracking the other's armor.

No one seemed to notice or care that her brother was currently beating the life out of someone.

She cringed as the massive black mech put one servo on the attacker's neck and the other on his helm, and with a sickening twist, Blackstorm ripped off the mech's helm, feeling the reassuring yet heavy pat against her backstrut as the mech attempted to comfort her. Yet she found little relief in the gesture. Her brother was so terrifying in one of his rages, especially a protective one.

She whimpered and curled against her protector's warm chassis as Blackstorm threw the limp body to the ground and shook the Energon from his claws and servos. The horrifying light in his glare faded away at the sight of his terrified little sister.

"Nightwish," he murmured in a deep and strangely soothing voice. "It is okay. I will not hurt you."

"Y-You hurt th-that mech r-right there." Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Sweetspark, he was going to hurt you. I was not going to stand idly by and watch him do something that would haunt me the rest of my life." He went down on one knee and held out his now cleaned servos. "Come here."

Nightwish vented and looked up at the large mech, nodding slightly. With a rather dizzying and fast movement, she was set down. Not caring of the mech watching them she ran into her brother's enormous servos, burying her coolant-streaked faceplate against his cold chassis.

"I...I am sorry. I should h-have st-stayed where I was, b-but I just wanted t-to watch..."

"Hush, now. It is alright." He ran an icy yet comforting servo against the soft armor beneath her wings. "Just do not do it again, do you hear me? I do not want you hurt."

"I-I know."

"Yes, you should." With a swift motion he picked her up and set her on his broad shoulder panels as he nodded briefly to the gargantuan mech watching over them. "Now. Let us get you home."

The huge mech grinned and waved as the pair vanished, the little youngling waving back.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, yes. I remember that orn perfectly. <em>

_I had never been so terrified in my life. _

_I had watched my brother tear another living being's helm off with his bare servos._

_But I doubt I will ever be that scared again. That is the one thing I do not like admitting. Being scared, among other things, such as actually admitting that._

_I miss that huge mech. I believe his name was Thunderstrike. _

_He was my caretaker whenever Blackstorm was away on business or searching for food and supplies. Thunderstrike was __such a kind and gentle mech, despite appearances. And he could be even more protective than Blackstorm, which another frightening thing all by itself._

_But alas...that idiotic gang had to go and terminate him._

_Oh, yes._

_They had better hope I do not find them. _

_They will **not **make it out online._

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hope you liked! This will be more than one chapter! <strong>

**Note: I wanted to make this a bit gorier, but then I would spend too much time explaining how Blackstorm delighted in attacking someone who would dare hurt his little sister. So there you go. I spared you the queasiness.**

**Questions/concerns/suggestions, please PM or leave it in a review!**

**Bye!**


	2. Suspicion and Doubt

**Chapter Two! Hope you like! Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p><em>You are here again? Hmm. I assume the last flashback was not enough from you. Oh, but you are still curious, are you not? Ah, well. I guess I will indulge you in my past once more. I will give you a recap on what happened. Or, I should say, what I told you, assuming your mind still has the capacity to keep up with me. I admit I do move rather quickly.<em>

_You have met my brother. An enormous matte black Vocian Seeker hybrid, Blackstorm is not someone you should mess with. Especially if you decide to harm or come after me, which is an idiotic and futile attempt anyway. Truth be told, were my brother not my brother, I would be rather intimidated by him. True, though I have no idea where he is or if he is even online, Blackstorm was a leviathan of a mech, but that was back then, hundreds of vorns ago, so one can only assume how much he has upgraded since then._

_Also, in case you forgot about Blackstorm's protectiveness, let me remind you. Growing up in the slums was **not** a nice time. In fact, there are moments I would rather like to forget and would rather not speak about, so do not try and goad me into informing you on such a disturbing topic. Blackstorm was very defensive whenever it came to me or anything concerning me, whether it was protection or the need of refuel or recharge. If he thought that I was threatened in any way, shape, or form, he stopped at nothing, and I mean nothing, to ensure my safety. Sometimes that resulted in what the humans call "cold-blooded homicide." What I, and he, believed he was doing was the just way, and nothing ever interfered with that belief. Blackstorm truly believed that he was doing the right thing, and would continue to do so until his last breath if it guaranteed my safety._

_There was Thunderstrike as well, my guardian when my brother was away doing...the things he was doing. A leviathan of a mech, he always gave the impression of being cold-sparked and intimidating, almost as much as my brother if not more. He was the mech who comforted me whenever I became frightened (once again, something I do not like to admit, so think of yourself as lucky) when Blackstorm "dove into the darker side of the shell," as Thunder so calmly put it. _

_Everyone around me, whenever I was with Blackstorm or Thunderstrike, knew not to mess with me when either of them were around. If an unwanted question was so much as whispered, a vocalizer was viciously torn out. If a glance had a strange look or intention concealed in it, optics were crushed or, if they were in a rather pleasant mood but did not want to waste it on futile violence, a harsh and spark-stopping glare or snarl was sent their way. It immediately stopped all actions the offender was doing with such an efficiency that it nearly made me laugh._

_I really have no clue why Thunderstrike and Blackstorm protected me so. They never told me, except 'Storm saying that I was to be protected no matter what. But what was it from?_

_It is not like you can provide an answer to my questions, whoever is reading this. You hardly even know me. _

_Ah, well. I guess I will continue with my story. _

* * *

><p>The stellar cycle was cool. Ice hung in the poisonous air, piercing any lone being. No being was awake. All was quiet. Nothing could disturb the peaceful silence that wrapped the world with a strong and gentle hand.<p>

_"Blackstorm!"_

Well, except that.

The little purple femme screamed, scurrying away from the mech looming over her. The other continued to approach her, razor pointed dentia bared and optics flashing with a dark and menacing light.

She could not move fast enough as she was engulfed in the massive mech's servos, squealing in delight as she was tickled incessantly.

"Blackstorm, stop! Stop it! Stop it!"

The large Vocian mech rumbled deeply, an amused glint in his optics. "Give me one good reason to."

Nightwish glared, pursing her mouthplates but unable to hold the stern stare as she began to laugh once more. "Stop it, stop it! You are making me overheat!"

At that moment, the door to the large and forgotten warehouse creaked open, slowly, its hinges protesting futilely at the forced movement. The Seekers froze, wings hitched high on their backs. Blackstorm set his sister down behind him, motioning for her to hide. She did so, watching intently from her position behind massive metal crates with wide optics as her brother unsheathed his claws and fangs.

Moving in a flash, the Vocian bounded forward, on a direct collision course with the intruder. The mammoth black shadow stood there motionless, and it seemed to move at the last moment when the youngling's brother finally struck plating with him. Snarling viciously, Blackstorm dug his claws into the other's armor, twisting his body in an almost unnatural way in order to end up on the larger's back. Leaning close, the Seeker's fangs flashed in the dim lighting and embedded themselves deep into the neck cabling of the intruder. The Vocian hybrid's charge could hear the pleased rumble that came from her brother's engines, the threatening snarl reverberating throughout the room, as the enormous and unwanted guest bucked in a futile attempt to move the other.

A pained grunt sounded, and then a massive servo was pulling the winged mech off, holding him out at servo's length. Dark optics blazed with a storm of various emotions, narrowed in suspicion and slight hunger and insanity.

Blackstorm snarled, hissing in pain as the intruder's claws dug into the hypersensitive metal of his powerful wings. His fangs were bared, and his bloodstained dentia dripped hot and fresh Energon while they were extended as far as they could go.

"That is enough." The intruder finally moved into the light, or what little light there was, revealing his huge and powerful black chassis. His deep amber optics flickered down to the slightly smaller Seeker, who was still in a battle-ready stance with his wings flared wide and fangs still extended. "Blackstorm? Did you hear me? Snap out of it."

The sleek black mech narrowed his optics, the tense atmosphere stretching between the two as the youngling peering over the crates, before flaring his wings and straightening to his full height as he shook his helm to rid himself of the feral haze that had clouded his processor and actions. "What are you doing here, Thunderstrike? I thought you were not going to be back for quite some time." His voice was soft and as rumbling as ever, filled with sudden weariness.

Thunderstrike rumbled deeply, crossing his servos. "You seem almost displeased to see me, Blackstorm."

Nightwish narrowed her optics in suspicion as she saw her brother's wings rise up in a dangerous and warning flare. Had he been facing her, she would no doubt know that his fangs were bared and _that look _was on his faceplate...the look that revealed the immense irritation that was rising ever so steadily. And oh, it was nowhere _near _beneficial for one should they be exposed to such a dark and foreboding glare.

"You know me well enough to know if I am in a mood that is worse for the wear, leviathan." Her brother's rumbling voice tore through the thick silence, stained with a dangerous warning as powerful wings flared and rose high on his back.

Thunderstrike did not seem affected by the slightly smaller mech's dark mood, instead fixing his tawny gaze on the hiding spot of the youngling. "Are you going to come out or do I have to come over there, little one?"

The small black and purple femme widened her optics before clambering over the metal crates, her wings twitching as she made her way over to the towering mech. She squealed when he scooped her up in his massive servos, her frayed sensory network soothed by the light rumbles that originated from deep within the monster of a mech's chassis.

Blackstorm shifted, his wings stretched out wide behind him, as he snarled lowly. His dark optics blazed menacingly and his armor flared from his lean and powerful frame. The actions were all a result of his familial bond with the minuscule Seeker femme, a bond that was strong enough to almost be considered parental. He was clearly restraining himself from lashing out and attacking the enormous mech before him.

Thunderstrike narrowed his optics at him as Nightwish chattered on and on below him, the youngling safe and content in the warmth of his servos. Suspicion could not help but arise at the actions of the slightly smaller mech, and Thunderstrike made a mental note to speak to him later, intent on figuring out what was wrong with his companion even if it meant suffering physical harm.

* * *

><p>The black figure shifted, restless, as hunger gnawed at his tanks. It was becoming worse, and he could not restrain himself much longer.<p>

His gaze shifted over to the two slumbering figures positioned not that far from him, one frame significantly larger than the other as the smaller one stirred and shifted in the protective cradle formed by the enormous mech's servos and chassis.

He bit back an irritated snarl, baring his fangs. His wings flared and he shook his helm, silently rising to his pedes and heading towards the warehouse door. He needed something, _anything,_ to suppress the rising hunger...he _would_ find something...

The cool and windless night met him, its elongated and deceptively gentle fingers trailing over his sleek and dark armor, comparable to a beast at bay merely waiting for the perfect moment to strike and tear into its defenseless prey.

Oh, but he was not defenseless...

No. He was _far _from defenseless.

He froze suddenly, olfactories flaring and wings hiking high on his back. There it was again...that strange but _oh so tempting _scent...

With a deep and vicious snarl, the matte black Seeker whirled, claws lashing out and connecting with warm metal that easily gave way to the extended talons to allow the hot Energon to bubble to the surface.

Thunderstrike stood there, armor flattened against his frame and optics widened with suspicion and concern as he attempted to look as nonthreatening as possible. Blackstorm snarled, blazing optics narrowed to dangerous slits as he bared his fangs, and after a tense moment he moved, vents and wings flaring in evident agitation as he turned away sharply.

"Blackstorm." The massive black mech behind the Seeker spoke in a low and even voice. "What is wrong?"

The smaller mech did not respond, instead shuttering his optics as a visible tremor ran through his powerful frame.

"Blackstorm." The larger mech took a step towards the other, hesitantly as to not aggravate the other's strained sensors.

The lethal black mech whipped around, optics burning with a ravenous and maniacal fire. "Do not act like a fool, leviathan. You know what is wrong."

Thunderstrike rumbled deeply, crossing his servos over his broad chest. "I would if you evaluated a bit more."

Blackstorm snarled once more, his electromagnetic field flaring as it filled with dark irritation and hunger. Thunderstrike remained immovable, standing his ground as the darkness surrounding the other roared and raised its defenses.

Blackstorm turned away suddenly, armor flaring from his sleek frame. His wings flared wide in feral aggression, revealing his darkening mood. Thunderstrike tilted his helm, his defense protocols initiating as his sensors expanded their range to more than optimal capacities and performances.

"Blackstorm..." His voice came out a deep rumble, filled with a barely concealed warning.

"Go inside, leviathan. I do not need you out here."

The monster of a mech refused to let up. "You know that I cannot just leave you out here. Young one would terminate me if you were harmed in any way."

The Seeker hissed venomously. "Leave!"

Thunderstrike narrowed his optics, remaining silent as he turned and went back inside their makeshift home.

Blackstorm waited until he was clear of his enhanced audio range before turning slowly.

Two mechs stood there, their frames bathed in flitting shadows. One was tall, with golden and white sleek armor and long digits tipped with menacing claws. A visor on his faceplate covered all except his burning amber optics. He seemed to have no electromagnetic field, making it impossible to discern his emotions.

His companion was even taller, with large and powerful wings that rose high behind him. He was slim, with well-kept dark purple armor that was peppered with black and white decals. Enormous horns framed his helm, casting even more shadows. A dark coldness radiated from his menacing frame, and terror could not help but cringe back in poorly veiled agitation as the mech's bottomless obsidian optics pierced through all.

Fangs were bared as the winged mech spoke in a cold and detached accented voice.

"You have kept us waiting. That is not a wise choice."

The black Seeker rumbled deeply. "My associate is overly curious. It will not happen again."

"Good." The large wings flared, fanning the air in slow but powerful movements. "Are you ready?"

The black mech nodded. "Take me to him."

"Very well." The burgundy mech turned away slightly, his claws flexing. "What of your comrades?"

A deep rumble came from the matte black Seeker's engines. "They are capable of handling themselves." He stepped ahead of the two, scowling slightly. "Come. We must be going."

The burgundy mech exchanged a glance with his golden associate before fully facing the impatiently waiting Seeker. "They are ready for you."

As they left, they did not bother to notice the leviathan watching them, the small and still slumbering youngling cradled in his servos.

* * *

><p><strong> There's that! Hope you liked, and tell me if there are any errors. I typed this on my phone...<strong>

** Can anyone guess who the two mechs with Blackstorm are? I changed one of them a bit, but it shouldn't affect it that much...**


End file.
